wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Evie
Evie is Makoto's current girlfriend in the Wonderland series. Her presense alone is enough to pull him out of his maze. Not many people like Evie. Appearance and Personality Appearance Evie has short blonde hair and blue eyes. She mostly dresses in dress suits because of her job. Personality Evie is seen by everyone as a snob. She can be quite demanding at work as seen when renovations on Kinko Sekai Apartment Complex were put on halt because of Chiharu Hashimoto's fall from the roof. Not many of the renovation crew or anyone else gets along with her well. But, Evie seems softer towards Makoto. Back Story Evie and Makoto met three years ago and seemed to be dating ever since. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Evie is trying to have Kinko Sekai Apartments fixed up so that she could sell them. She isn't happy with how the process is going. Things get worse when she sees blood smeared on the wall in the hallway. She asks Kadota about him and he swears up and down that he cleaned it many times. A security guard listening in on their conversation shows them a tape of Noriko's old therapist, Mirai-sensei, getting killed by a thick black cloud, leaving the smear of blood. The restoration project is put on hold after Chiharu's body is found on the property. This puts Evie in a sour mood. Her boss tries to calm her down in the taxi. He warns her to be careful when they part while. She comments that she should be more careful of sleazy perverts like him. On the walk home, Evie freaks out and drops her phone. When she goes to pick it up, she encounters Hisayo walking towards her. Later on, Evie gives a tour of apartment number 27 to the Dylan couple. Despite seeing Hisayo's shadow in the window, the sell goes well. Evie tells Makoto the good news, but it ends up upsetting him and landing him in the hospital. In the season finale, it is realized that Evie keeps calling Kadota, asking about her boss. Distorted Wonderland Evie is still unaware of much of a comfort she is to Makoto as he is drowning in his misery. Just her talking to him gives him enough to stay out of his darkened maze. Evie even stops by the hospital to visit her boyfriend and he is happy to have her by her side. She catches Michiko trying to talk to Makoto one day. Evie asks who she is and the young girl sees herself out. The realtor mutters about adding security to the room. Wonderland Carnival Evie comes home like normal and talks Makoto's ears off. She sets up his meals and breaks apart his chopsticks. The realtor is in for a shock when he verbally thanks her. Makoto confesses that he shocks him that he's able to talk again. She asks him questions about who he is, but he can't remember much about him except his name. In the season finale, Makoto reveals that he thinks he was married. Happy Wonderland Makoto tells Evie about his wife. Displeased with what she has learned, she pulls him to tell her all that he remembers about Hyacinth Girl. He says that his wife was Catholic and wore red stockings. Evie isn't too happy with what she has learned and doesn't notice Hisayo watching them. Devil's Wonderland Evie is put off by Noriko Ishikawa coming up to her boyfriend, talking to him. It doesn't help that Makoto seems to know the girl too. Relationships Makoto Main Article: Makoto Evie and Makoto have a rather distant relationship despite supposedly being in a romantic relationship. She just talks his ears off and he finds solace when she is near. However, it might be suggested that Evie might be jealous of his wife after he told her about Hyacinth Girl. Kyohei Kadota Main Article: Kyohei Kadota Kadota briefly worked with Evie to try and renovate Kinko Sekai Apartment Complex for sale. Like everyone else, he can't stand her because of her controlling nature. But lately, Evie has been calling Kadota worried about her boss. Hisayo Isobe Main Article: Hisayo Isobe Evie appears to be one of Hisayo's victims. She encountered the ghost on the way home from working on Kinko Sekai Aparment Complex. It is unclear of how or when she might die. Trivia * Evie is inspired by the characters Edie Britt from Desperate Housewives and Evie Lilith Burns from the book Midnight's Children. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human